Can Broken Hearts Heal?
by Mindy Sue
Summary: When Dr. Cuddy's younger sister finds herself a member of Dr. House's team she soon realizes that Dr. House is just the kind of person she loathes, but as time goes by she soon begins to understand that there's a very thin line between love and hate.
1. A Warm Welcome

Chapter One: Doctor House

'7:30 already, damn.' Elizabeth thought as she walked into Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She was running behind and judging by the fact that he was nowhere to be found she figured Dr. Wilson had given up on her and had gone to his office. She walked up to the nurses' station.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Dr. House's office." Elizabeth said.

"Fourth Floor. Is he expecting you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Elizabeth replied. With that she walked to the elevators. She crowded in with the others. When she reached the fourth floor she got off and began looking for Dr. House's office. Soon she took a turn and found a door labeled "Dr. Gregory House M.D." She looked in and didn't see anyone in the room.

"We're wasteing our time here with what we don't know. What do we know?" She heard a voice ask from the room that was linked with Dr. House's office. Deciding that the voice belonged to Dr. House she walked into the room.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Gregory House." Elizabeth said calling the attention of the room to her.

"How clever of you to find the door labeled 'Dr. Gregory House.'" A man with a cane, no doubt House, Elizabeth decided, said.

"I thought so, but I'm obviousally mistaken." Elizabeth replied.

"How's that?" House asked.

"I believe I'm speaking to the wrong Dr. House." Elizabeth said simply.

"And what brought you to that assumption?" House asked.

"I was told that Dr. House was a miserable bastard, and you seem to be nothing, but pleasant, therefore I must be mistaken." Elizabeth explained sarcastically.

House opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off as Dr. Wilson burst into the room.

"Thank god you found it! I'm so sorry I'm late, I completely forgot you were starting today. Oh, I see you've met Dr. House." Wilson said.

"Who the hell IS this?" House asked.

"Wilson! What the hell is this? Didn't I tell you in specific words, 'anybody, but Elizabeth Cuddy! ANYBODY!'" Dr. Cuddy yelled as she blew into the room wipping around a file.

"Well, don't I feel welcome?" Elizabeth said to herself.

"I interviewed 30 candidates and none of them were as well suited for the position as her. She's in the top of her class, she's got impecable references, and out of all of them I felt she'd be the only one who would be able to hold her own against House." Wilson explained.

"I don't care if she can sing 'Alouette' while on her head. I told you not to hire my sister and you directly disobeyed me." Cuddy said.

"Can you?" House asked Elizabeth.

"Flawlessly." Elizabeth replied without thought.

"Wait a minute, you're Cuddy's sister?" House asked. After seeing Elizabeth nod he turned to Wilson. "You really think she can hold her own against me?" He asked.

"She's done a pretty good job of it so far." One of House's team, a fairly good-looking Aussie, offered.

"What does that mean?" Wilson asked.

"She called me a miserable bastard." House said.

"See, this is why I told you not to hire her!" Cuddy said hitting Wilson with the file.

"I like her, she'll make this place less boring." House said.

"Oh, see, he likes me." Elizabeth said to her older sister in a rather sing-song voice.

"Why was Wilson interviewing for your team anyway?" A young brunette woman, another of House's team, asked.

"He owed me a favor." House said simply.

"He payed me 20 bucks." Wilson corrected.

"I don't mean to break-up the fun, but we have a patient." The final member of House's team said.

"Oh alright, but I'm telling your Mommy that you're a party pooper." House said. 


	2. A Thin Line

Chapter Two: A Thin Line

"I don't know what his problem is, no that's a lie. I know exactally what his problem is, he's damaged and miserable and he won't be happy until everyone is equally as damaged and miserable as he is." Elizabeth said as she took a large gulp of her 4th beer. Every day she had shown up to work and every day she managed to butt heads with House fiercely. Today was no different, and she was getting fed up with it.

"Maybe it was a bad idea, my pairing you and House up." Wilson said.

The two were sitting in the corner of a dim, miserable, empty bar having a drink after work. During her interview Elizabeth and James found out that they had quite a lot in common and had formed a bit of a bond since then. So when James noticed that she was about ready to explode he wisked her off to the bar to calm her down.

"I don't regret it. He's brilliant and I love the job, he just gets on my nerves." Elizabeth explained.

"Liz, you've just got to ignore him." Wilson said. He was about to add to his comment when his phone rang. "Hi Hun." He said after checking the caller ID. "I'm just having a drink with Greg, we've had a rough day. No I won't be out late." He said before hanging up.

"Apparently I'm Greg now?" Liz asked.

"She hardly trusts me being out with Greg, it would be the end of my marriage if she found out that I was out with a woman." James explained.

"Seems to me like you're wasteing your time James, you're a good looking, and successful doctor fella, I bet you could get a lady. Oh, or judging by your expression you already do." Liz said with a sly grin.

"I love my wife." James said simply.

"So you say, bet it's a real turn on to your girlfriend when she hears that." Liz said with a laugh.

The two talked for a while longer before James decided it was time to go home.

"You've had a few too many I think, I'll get you a taxi." He said.

"Alright." Liz said leaning on him as they walked out the door. James hailed her a taxi and she poured herself into the backseat.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." James said.

"If you're lucky." Liz slurred. James could hear her laughing as the taxi pulled off. He laughed a bit to himself as he jumped in his car and drove home.

The next morning Liz woke up face down on the couch, her clothes half pulled off, with a splitting headach. "You'd think I'd be able to know what my limit is by now." She groaned as she rolled off the couch. She winced with every step as she walked to the bathroom. She grabbed the bottle of asprine and took a few.

By the time she reached the hospital she had gotten a couple of cups of coffee in her and she was feeling better.

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy." She heard James say.

"Good morning Dr. Wilson, coming upstairs to be productive with House?" Liz asked.

"How could I survive a day without it?" James asked.

"I don't suppose you could." Liz said as they got on the elevator.

"How are you feeling?" James asked with a knowing smile.

"Perfect." Liz lied as they walked off the elevator. The two talked quietly as they walked towards House's office.

"Good morning Sunshine." House said cheekily as the two walked into the room. Liz was sure he'd spotted her hangover from a mile away.

"Good morning Dr. House." Liz replied taking a seat.

"So I take it you and Wilson got drunk and crazy last night." House blurted out as he made himself a cup of coffee.

Liz was so taken back she nearly fell out of her chair. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"You're both hung over, and unless it's a very odd coincidence, that means you two were drinking together last night. And knowing you two as well as I do, I'm sure that led to the two of you doing the naughty." House explained calmly.

"Yea, except Wilson's a good man and I'm not a whore who sleeps with married men." Liz said feeling the need to defend her honor against House's slander.

"That's not what I heard." House said.

Out of the corner of her eye Liz could see Wilson's jaw drop as she jumped up.

"Dr. House, I need to see you privatly NOW!" Liz said trying to keep her calm.

House shrugged, acting as if he didn't see his offence, and followed Liz into a small, empty office next door.

"HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME AND CHALLENGE MY HONOR! YOU HARDLY KNOW ME!" Liz yelled.

House didn't say another word before pushing her against the wall and kissing her furiousally. Liz didn't know why, but not a single part of her even attempted to fight it. She instead found herself ripping off her labcoat and his jacket.

"You two aren't killing each other, are you?" Wilson asked walking into the room. "Oh, good god, you certainly aren't." He said as soon as he saw them. The two quickly parted and Liz pulled her coat on as Wilson watched with a perminet smile plastered on his face.

"Shut up." Liz said walking past him as she put her hair up.

"Not a word." She heard House threaten as the three walked back to Dr. House's office.

The rest of the day Liz made it a point to avoid both House and Wilson. She had done a perfect job of it until she was in the parking lot and House walked up to her.

"Come to my place, I'll order out Chinese." He said.

"I'm not sure I should." Liz said honestly.

"What's the harm in it?" House asked as he leaned on her car.

"I could end up doing something I regret." Liz explained.

"Like earlier?" House asked, his blue eyes were locked onto Liz's, no doubt trying to get a feel for what she was feeling.

'Shockingly, no' Liz thought. She honestly didn't regret what had happened between her and House, perhaps there truely was a thin line between hate and love. "I'll follow you there." She said.

House nodded and pulled his helmet on.

"Get in, I'll drive you to your bike. You look like an idiot crossing the parking lot in that helmet." Liz said.

"You could just catch a ride with me, I'll make sure I take you back to your car, I'll even let you wear the cool helmet." House suggested.

"Is it safe?" Liz asked skeptically.

"Only one way to find out." House said.

For resons unknown to her Liz found herself on the back of House's motorcycle, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, speeding towards his house. 'What on earth am I getting myself into?' she wondered as she leaned closer to House so she could get a better grip.

When he stopped the motorcycle Liz got off and waited for him to finish parking it.

"You do like Chinese, right?" He asked as he unlocked his door.

"Love it, my sister and I used to get it daily when we were in college." Liz said.

"What's it like being Cuddy's younger sister?" He asked.

"A lot like being her employee. She's always got to be on top. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but she's so uptight." Liz said.

House grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Liz before picking up the phone and ordering Chinese.

"How about you and Wilson, did you two actually do anything?" House asked as he hung the phone up.

"We went to the bar after work. He's wasteing his time being with his wife. Neither of them care about each other, and he tries too hard to avoid going home." Liz said.

"He loves her." House said, knowing full-well that it wasn't true.

"He sure loves to say that." Liz said. "What about you and Cameron. I've heard rumors." She asked.

"We went on one date." House said simply.

"Too young for you?" Liz asked.

"No such thing." House replied.

Liz laughed a bit. "You know Dr. House, there's something about you that makes you likeable, even if you are a miserable bastard." Liz said.

"I aim to please." House said.

Before she could process what she was doing Liz found herself lying on the couch with House ontop of her kissing her passionatly. The two were soon interrupted when Liz's phone rang from her pocket. She pulled it out and thew it across the room.

"What if it's importaint." House said.

"It's not, it's Wilson calling to give me grief, that's his ringtone." Liz said kissing him again. She had just begun to pull his jacket off when she heard another ring.

"Shit, that's my phone." House said digging into his pocket. He took one quick look at the call ID and threw the phone near Lizes'.

"Wilson?" Liz asked.

"Unfortunatly." House said.

He leaned in, ready to continue their escapade when his home phone began to ring. He groaned and grabbed it.

"Are you dieing?" He asked gruffly.

"No." Liz could hear Wilson say on the other line.

"Then stop calling." House said before hanging up.

Liz laughed a bit. "Seems like someone doesn't want anything to happen between us." She said.

"That's because they can't have sex. They have to ruin everyone else's fun." House replied before he kissed her.

"Chinese!" They heard from the other side of the door as someone knocked.

House clenched up completely for a second before getting up, and grabbing his cane. Liz sat up with a smile on her face as she watched him walk to the door. He flung it open only to come face to face with Wilson.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said, honestly not believing his eyes.

"I payed the delivery guy. You owe me 20 bucks." Wilson explained as he let himself into the house.

"You have GOT to go." House said trying to stop him from going any futher.

"Good evening Liz." Wilson said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hello James." Liz said.

"No, no, no. See you HAVE to leave." House said throwing a glare at Wilson.

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun would it?" Wilson asked as he opened a fortune cookie.

"On the contrary we were having quite the good time before you came." House said.

"Really James, it's kind of a me and Greg thing tonight." Liz said.

"Alright, I see when I'm not wanted." Wilson said standing up.

"I'm kind of doubting you do." House said.

"Here's these. This better not get complicated or I'm going to be very angry with both of you." Wilson said throwing House a pack of condoms.

House rolled his eyes. "Leave." He insisted.

"I'm going." Wilson said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Liz tried not to laugh as she saw the irritation on House's face.

"This isn't funny." He said.

"Sure it is." Liz said kissing him. 


End file.
